


Lava Java

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gay, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, This Is STUPID, fake relationship in the beginning, hon hon hon, im tired and lazy, let me live, no one can stop me, slight femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: The Canadian walked around, he was very much new to the are he had moved into and wanted to look around. Blinking, his eyes lit up when he saw a small cafe at the end of the street. Walking in a small sign said "Welcome to Lava Java"





	Lava Java

His eyes scanned the board before his eyes settled on something "I'll take a number 15, please." The man in front of him smiled and nodded "Alright! Could I get a name for the order?" "Evan." "Alright, Evan, you're coffee will be right up soon." Evan gave a small nod as the employee went to go and quickly make the drink and as told, it was soon done. His hand went to go grasp the drink before getting hit by someone who pushed themselves under their arm "Hey, I know this is stupid, but could you pretend to be my boyfriend?" The raven haired man looked at who was talking to them and saw a lengthy, strawberry blond haired guy wearing a crop top hoodie, shorts(all of the clothes he wore seem to have frills on them two and were soft shades of blue, purple and pink) and looking desperately at them, but Evan also took note that he had ears and a tail of a cats before he sighed "Alright, um.." "Bryce." "Alright, Bryce. I'm Evan." A small nod was given as they smiled, their teeth looking a bit sharp. Bryce grabbed the drink while his "boyfriend" was paying quickly.

The door of Lava Java opened, a bell alerting the cat man who looked from the corner of his eye and seeing the man who had been stalking him for days at this point. Evan looked at the other and held their hand with a small smile as they looked shocked before smiling, all the while the creepy man stared at them. The two seemed to hit it off really well though so that was a plus. Evan had Bryce stay at his house for the night, though only getting in when no one was following after taking many weird trails and ways to get to the house, where they both went and sat on the couch in the middle of the living room "Jesus, my legs hurt.." The taller complained while the shorter laughed at them making them flush up into a thing of red "Hey! You have to admit that it took us forever to get the guy to stop following!" "I do, it I swear that man is so fucking creepy! Who even is he?" Evan asked and Bryce just shrugged "I don't even know." The gingery blond man felt a hand be placed on his head and start scratching, which in turn, made him move into it

The Two sat there comfortably while the blond had his tail moving around in small sways and ears flicking as purrs rumbled out loudly "You're adorable, Bryce" The taller choked as he covered his face, blood was flowing up to his cheeks and turning them red. A small laugh got them to move their hands away and look at them before coming up with a stupid, yet funny, or at least to Bryce, pun "Hey, Evan." "Yes?" "I can say you are purr-fect!" That was followed by a groan and then a small laughing fit from Evan who was to follow it up with another pun "Bryce, that was claw-ful!" The blond laughed loudly as the other laughed with them "Fur real, mew are paw-bably the best cat-ch I have had." "Is it enough to kiss me right, meow?" The taller smiled as he placed his hands on the other's face and gave them a quick kiss, making the man flustered and giddy. Bryce smiled wider as he pulled back, his tail moving swiftly as Evan smiled back, the strawberry blond's face flushed up seeing their smile.

The cat hybrid fell asleep with his head on the man's lap, small purrs leaving his throat as he slept, waking every once and a while, only to pass back out to the one he was sleeping on moving their hand through his hair. Evan had long since gotten a blanket and had covered up his legs along with Bryce, who's ears flicked slightly. The T.V. played it's current movie that was on while the raven haired man started to pass out, jerking awake when the blond would move, who at some point had grabbed their hand and held it, not that Evan mined of course as he had learned a lot of the other just in the one day. His heart stopping when Bryce would wake and mutter small things to him before falling asleep again. The man closed his eyes, his hand still in the hybrid's hair, the other hand having their fingers tangled in the blond's own, he could get used to this.


End file.
